Geomancer
'Geomancer' A geomancer is a powerful combatant both mystical and physical and have learned to bendthe powers of the very terrain beneath their feet to their will. With this they can break the earth, summon the winds, call forth geysers and many of supernatural abilities. Role: A geomancer is often seen both at the front lines and behind them, for they do not plan the movements in battle around the position of their allies or their enemies, but by the geological aspects of the battlefield. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Starting Wealth: '1d8 x 10GP Class Skills The disciple's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are as follows: Acrobatics(Dex), Appraise(Int), Climb(Dex), Fly(Dex), Heal(Wis), Knowledge (Geography) (Int), Knowledge (Nature) (Int), Knowledge (Planes) (Int), Perception(Wis) and Survival(Wis). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency Geomancers are proficient with martial weapons and medium armor. 'Spells' A geomancer does not learn any spells, instead they get spell-like abilities granted from their geomancy ability. 'Bonus Feats' A geomancer may select any combat feats as bonus feats starting at the fourth level and at every four levels thereafter. 'Geomancy' At 1st level the Geomancer is granted a number of spell-like abilities based on the terrain of the square they are standing in, as long as it is one of your favored terrains. But your geomancy powers can only be used every 1d4 rounds. Sandstorm (Su):''' '''A geomancer causes the sand to erupt around creatures within a 30-ft.-radius. Creatures within the area of effect take 1d6 points of slashing damage per two geomancer levels and are blinded for 1 round per two geomancer levels, a Fortitude save (DC 10 + geomancer level + Wisdom modifier) to negate the blindness effect. Sand must be present for the geomancer to use this ability. ''Sinkhole (Su):' A geomancer causes the ground to sink around creatures within a 30-ft.-radius. Creatures within the area of effect take 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage per two geomancer levels and are inflicted staggered for 1 round per two geomancer levels, a Fortitude save (DC 10 + geomancer level + Wisdom modifier) to negate the staggered effect. Sand or dirt must be nearby for the geomancer to use this ability. Waterfall (Su):' A geomancer causes a torrent of water to fall upon creatures within a 30-ft.-radius. Creatures within the area of effect take 1d6 points of force damage per two geomancer levels and are dazed for 1 round, a Fortitude save (DC 10 + geomancer level + Wisdom modifier) to negate being dazed. Water must be nearby for the geomancer to use this ability Blizzard (Su): A geomancer causes a blizzard to engulf creatures within a 30-ft.-radius. Creatures within the area of effect take 1d6 points of cold damage per two geomancer levels and are silenced for 1 round per two geomancer levels, a Will save (DC 10 + geomancer level + Wisdom modifier) to negate the Silence status effect. Snow or ice must be nearby for the geomancer to use this ability. Wind Blast (Su): A geomancer causes a blinding flash of wind to slice at creatures within a 30-ft.-radius. Creatures within the area of effect take 1d6 points of slashing damage per two geomancer levels and are confused for 1 round per two geomancer levels, a Will save (DC 10 + geomancer level + Wisdom modifier) to negate the confusion. Wind must be present for the geomancer to use this ability. Twisting Vines (Su): A geomancer causes vines to entangle creatures within a 30-ft.-radius. Creatures within the area of effect take 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage per two geomancer levels and are entangled for 1 round per two geomancer levels, a Fortitude save (DC 10 + geomancer level + Wisdom modifier) to negate the entanglement effect. Plants must be nearby for the geomancer to use this ability. Petrify (Su): A geomancer causes the ground to engulf creatures within a 30-ft.-radius. Creatures within the area of effect take 1d6 points of untyped damage per two geomancer levels and are inflicted with petrification for 1 round per two geomancer levels, a Fortitude save (DC 10 + geomancer level + Wisdom modifier) to negate the petrification effect. A mountain or rocky surfaces must be nearby for the geomancer to use this ability. Hurricane (Su): A geomancer causes a gusty force of wind to enshroud creatures within a 30-ft.-radius. Creatures within the area of effect take 1d6 points of cold damage per two geomancer levels and are slowed s for 1 round per two geomancer levels, a Will save (DC 10 + geomancer level + Wisdom modifier) to negate the slow effect. water must be present for the geomancer to use this ability. 'Land Stride' At first level you may move through any kind of difficult terrain without penalty. 'Movement' At third level and every 3 levels thereafter you gain a movement ability listed below. '''Burrow: A geomancer can tunnel through dirt, but not through rock. A geomancer cannot charge or run while burrowing. Geomancers can burrow at a speed of 10 ft. per two geomancer levels. '''Swim:' ''A geomancer can move through water at its swim speed without making Swim checks. He has a +8 circumstance bonus on any Swim checks to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. The geomancer can always can choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. He can use the run action while swimming, provided he swims in a straight line. Geomancers can swim at a speed of 10 ft. per two geomancer levels. '''Climb:' ''A geomancer has a +8 racial bonus on all Climb checks. The geomancer must make a Climb check to climb any wall or slope with a DC of more than 0, but he can always choose to take 10, even if rushed or threatened while climbing. The geomancer climbs at the given speed while climbing. If he chooses an accelerated climb, he moves at double the given climb speed and makes a single Climb check at a –5 penalty. A geomancer cannot run while climbing. He retains his Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) while climbing, and opponents get no special bonus on their attacks against a geomancer. Geomancers can climb at a speed of 10 ft. per two geomancer levels. '''Fly:' ''A geomancer can move through the air at the indicated speed if carrying no more than a light load. Geomancers have a +8 racial bonus on all Fly checks and can fly (perfect) at a speed of 20 ft. per two geomancer levels. '''Teleport: '''A geomancer may teleport to any location within 50 ft. per two geomancer levels as a move action. 'Trackless Step' At first level you leave no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked unless you so desire. 'Favored Terrain' At first level and every five levels thereafter, a Geomancer may select a type of terrain from the Favored Terrains table. The geomancer gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception and Survival skill checks when he is in this terrain. A geomancer traveling through his favored terrain normally leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (though he may leave a trail if he so chooses). In addition, at each such interval, the skill bonus and initiative bonus in any one favored terrain (including the one just selected, if so desired), increases by +2. If a specific terrain falls into more than one category of favored terrain, the geomancers's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. 'Terrain Mastery' At 2nd level and every five levels thereafter, a geomancer may select one of their favored terrains to gain mastery over it. A geomancer gains a +2 effective spellcaster level on any spell-like abilities used in their mastered terrains as well as the following for the selected terrain. Aquatic You gain a +4 competence bonus on Swim checks, or a +10-foot bonus to your swim speed if you have one. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against aquatic creatures. Desert You resist effects that tire you. You are immune to fatigue, and anything that would cause you to become exhausted makes you fatigued instead. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against desert creatures. Forest You have a +4 competence bonus on Hide checks. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against forest creatures. Hills You gain a +4 competence bonus on Listen checks. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against hills creatures. Marsh You have a +4 competence bonus on Move Silently checks. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against marsh creatures. Mountains You gain a +4 competence bonus on Climb checks, or a +10-foot bonus to your climb speed if you have one. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against mountain creatures. Plains You have a +4 competence bonus on Spot checks. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against plains creatures. Underground You have 60-foot darkvision, or 120-foot darkvision if you already had darkvision from another source. You gain a +1 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls against underground creatures. 'Commune With Nature' At second level a geomancer can use Commune With Nature(as per the druid spell) at will. 'Swift Stride' At 6th level a geomancers base land speed is increased to 60 ft. on their favored terrains. 'Plane Shift' At 18th level a Geomancer may use plane shift at will. 'Alter Terrain''' At 20th level a geomancer may use any of his abilities in any kind of terrain by spending his move action to call into being the necessary component for whatever ability he would like to use. Category:Classes